In a computer network, data is transmitted from a source to a destination in the form of packets that generally pass through one or more network devices (e.g., switches, routers, firewalls, etc.). During the transmission, certain errors may arise that result in, for example, redundant data being added to the original data, dropped packets, etc. Massively Scalable Data Center and Cloud Computing systems are putting more traffic load on network equipment such that over-provisioned networks are no longer possible. Monitoring of a buffer in a network device is useful to gain knowledge for network administration, analysis, and performance.